Major Chip Hazard vs Chucky
Interlude: Wiz: Toys. The harmless things that little kids play with. but even they can become living nightmares. Boomstick: Like Major Chip Hazard, the leader of the Comando Elite. Wiz: And Chucky the murderer-possessed doll. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse there weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Major Chip Hazard Wiz: Heartland Playsystems, a toy company which produced a toy line of Commando Elite and Gorgonites. It was all peaceful, until the company was bought by the military corporation, Globo Tech! Boomstick: And what would a military company do with a toy industry? Make them active and violent! Yep, I would give THAT to Boomstick Jr.! Wiz: But one toy became determined to take out anyone he thought was associated with his enemies. He deemed them worthy of death. Leader of the Commando Elite, Major Chip Hazard! Boomstick: Chip is a ruthless, brutal, and near emotionless toy commander. He's a pistol wielder and a skilled knivesman! Wiz: Chip also has an arsenal of vehicles, like a disk shooter, and his own make-shift helicopter. He also has enough strength to blow off an entire garage door and survive a massive explosion. Boomstick: But even still, the commando leader has his limits. Wiz: Chip is really cocky and rather quick to assume, both of which led to his downfall, where he was electrocuted and had his circuits fried. But even still, the leader of the commandos is, for sure, worthy of his title. Chip Hazard: We are the Commando Elite. Everything else is just a toy! Chucky Wiz: Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray, also known as the Lakeshore Strangler was well known, until he died... or did he? Boomstick: Since he died in a toy store hiding out, he decided "Hey! Do you know what would be a good idea? Use gypsy shit to convert my soul into a children's doll! Wiz: And since then, he was known as Chucky. Boomstick: Don't let Chucky's appearance deceive you, he's still a murderer at heart. Woz: Chip is still a knivesman, he can also wield knives and grenades. Boomstick: However, if Charles doesn't soul transfer fast enough, he will turn into just a doll, leaving him rather vulnerable. Chucky: Don't fuck with the Chuck! Fight Major Chip Hazard had rallied up the other commandos, however, they noticed something in the distance, a small Chucky doll, standing straight. Chip: Perfect. Another Gorgonite ally. The leader drew his knife, only for the doll to turn around really quickly and block Chip's strike with his own knife. Chip knew that this threat must be stopped. FIGHT Chip backed up, drew his pistol and fired at the doll, only for the shots to deflect off of him. Chucky then slashed at Chip, which he was forced to dive away from. Chip used this to his advantage and plunged his knife into Chucky's back. He then pulled it out and severed Chucky's arm, followed by his head. Chip thought he'd won... until Chucky turned around and pointed a gun at him. Chip: ...you just don't know when to quit, do you? Chip drew his pistol again and the two fired at each other. They both landed several hits on each other before Chucky managed to knock Chip to the ground and toss a grenade at him, resulting in both of them getting engulfed in a large explosion. Only Chip managed to walk out. K.O. Results Wiz: While Chucky has more experience, Chip had better durability and arsenal, not to mention he's survived explosions before. Boomstick: Chucky just toyed around too much. Wiz: The winner is Major Chip Hazard. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:HTFfan321 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toys' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Knife Fight Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles